Titan Percy
by Clay19
Summary: Percy becomes a titan, meets several other Titaness that move to his side to help him take control back from the Olympians. Along the way he gains several slaves and Queens that will help him along the way. Once he is in power he is going to raise some immortals to higher status and lower some to slaves for other Titans to control.


Percy was swimming around in the sea of monsters, because he was born here. His mother is Charybdis daughter of Poseidon and Gaea and his farther is Typhon son of Tartarus and Gaea. For some reason Typhon had a mind child with Charybdis who was in the sea of monsters. And he was in mount saint helens, trapped under the mountain. His father was a storm giant and his mother was a monster, but not really. Because she was turned into one by Zeus, in which he plans to destroy. He was born as a immortal, with the power of the storm, wind, water, earth, lighting, fire and the other elements. He also gained his fathers strength and his mothers power over water, which was enhanced by his father. The creatures of the sea of monsters and the other sea animals respected him because he was strong.

Percy watched as a big old boat was moving through the water, he pushed himself up and breached the surface of the water to see several demigods on board, there were several girls and boys. 'They are all different, so that means that they have different Olympian parents.' he thought. That was until he saw a young child in silver outfit, probably thirteen years old. Who had an air of authority. 'That must be Artemis and her hunters. I wonder what they are doing here?' he thought also. He turned when he felt a strong presence in the sea. 'There could only be Poseidon, Trition, Amphitrite, Tethys or Oceanus.' he thought.

Before moving away from the boat to watch, while suppressing his power. A huge sea serpent moved swiftly through the water, before heading to the boat and hitting the side. He could tell that it was a person and they were just using it as a disguise. The demigods and the gods fell to the floor when the serpent hit the side. "What was that?" Annabeth asked. Has curly golden blonde hair, intense shade of gray. Sarah stepped forward, she was the daughter of Poseidon. Wearing a light green shirt and dark blue pants with a sword in her hand. She had long dark brown hair and dark sea green eyes. "A sea creature. And big if it can shake this boat." she told the group. "What kind of creature kelp head?" asked Clarisse La Rue, who was a a daughter of Aers. Who stood at five feet and six inches, with long stringy light brown hair and dark brown eyes.

"How should I know, this is the sea of monsters." she told her. The boat shook again, Thalia Grace daughter of Zeus. She had short spiky black hair and electric blue eyes, wearing a silver parka with a black t shirt with a dead doll. . Stepped forward, "Well what are we going to do?" she asked out loud. "Well we got to find some way to kill it." Bianca Di Angelo said to everybody. She has black eyes that are like her father's, which gleam with either madness or genius, and silky dark hair. She is lean and about average height and has olive skin. Wearing the silver outfit as the rest of the hunters.

"But how? When it only stays under water?" Zoe Nightshade asked them. Daughter of Atlas, to be tall, graceful, and gorgeously beautiful: dark brown eyes, a slightly upturned nose, copper-colored skin, and the silver circlet braided into the top of her long dark hair gave her the impression of a Persian princess. She wears the silver outfit of the hunters of Artemis. "There is no way we can beat it, So we should just head to land." Artemis told the group. She was twelve or thirteen, with auburn hair gathered back in a ponytail, cold and bright eyes as silvery yellow as the winter moon. The rest of the hunters were spread out trying to get a shoot at the creature.

The rest of the girls were standing in the middle of the boat. Piper McLean daughter of Aphrodite, a very beautiful girl of Cherokee descent, with dark tanned skin, chocolate-brown hair that is cut choppy and uneven with thin strands braided down on the sides, and eyes that seemed to change color like a kaleidoscope, going from brown to blue to green. Drew Tanaka daughter of Aphrodite, a tall, beautiful, Asian girl with dark hair in ringlets, warm brown eyes. Lou Ellen daughter of Hecate, dark hair and green eyes. Kayla daughter of Apollo, long golden hair, bright eyes. Miranda Gardiner daughter of Demeter, with long black hair and brown eyes. Nyssa daughter of Hephaestus, wearing a tank top and a red bandanna to tie back her dark hair, her skin was a coco-brown. Katie Gardner daughter of Demeter, black hair and brown eyes. Silena Beaurgard daughter of Aphrodite, black and her eyes chocolate brown.

Percy decided to help the women on the boat. 'They could help me take down the Olympians and help me restore the Titans to their rightful place. With him as the King.' He saw the Titan make a move towards the boat again, so he moved swiftly threw the water and sent a powerful wave of water right at her, sending the sea creature several feet back. 'Who could have pushed me that far when I'm in the water.' the creature thought, before looking around to see a young man with short brown hair, with the most beautiful sea green eyes, with a ring of the color light blue. 'A demi-god thats the son of Poseidon. How could he shove me that for when I'm more powerful in the water then any son of Poseidon.' she thought.

A huge wave of water shot up and crashed into the boat making every person tumble to the floor. "What the Hell was that?" asked a angry Thalia. She got up and moved to the side to look down to see what happened. "I would say that the sea monster is being attacked by something?" said a nervous Annabeth. Artemis stood up and yelled to everybody. "Thats enough gawking, get this boat moving before the sea creature or what ever is attacking it turns attention on us." That got them moving, getting the boat on full power to move to the closet island which Artemis new was the island of Calypso.

There was a flash of light and when it died down there swimming in the water where the creature was a beautiful women standing at a height of six feet and one inch, with long curly black hair and the most beautiful white eyes. "Well hello Queen Tethys, what are you doing out in the sea of monsters. Don't you know its dangerous to be in this sea." Percy asks innocently. She glares at him, "You think I cant handled myself against some monsters. And who are you?" she asks. When the boy doesn't answer she tried to make him tell her by sending a powerful wave of water at him. But the boy stops it and sends it back.

It hits Tethys before she could move sending twenty feet back, with her clothes shredded. Showing off her tight body, double F's breast with light brown nipples, shapely hips, bare pussy leading to long legs. She blushes and tries to summon clothes when they don't appear she covers her self with her hands. "What are you doing, cover your eyes!" she screamed when she seems him looking at her body. "No I don't think I will. By the way your body is simply amazing." he said with a grin.

Percy moved around to look at her ass which was nice and round, "You have a nice ass." Percy said with a grin. She let out a eep when she caught him staring at her ass. "And my name is Percy." She could feel her self getting wet. 'Oh I cant be getting turned on by him from just him staring can I?' she thought. "You are coming with me and don't try to take off just head North, while I follow you from behind. Making her blush more because he will be seeing everything. But does as he said, because for some reason he was stronger in the water than her. And the only ones to match her were her husband, Poseidon and her daughter Amphitrite. But she was slightly weaker.

As they were moving she kept getting the feeling that she was going to meet one of her daughters. While that was happening Artemis, her hunters and other demigods got back onto the boat and followed the presences to a island. 'What are they doing heading to Ogygia where the Titaness Calypso lives.' she thought to herself. 'So they decided to follow is, good I cant wait for them to see what I have stored for them.' Percy thought.


End file.
